


Strike Silk

by CherryBerryKomainu



Series: Silk And Sword And Swindling [3]
Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Accurate information, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dororo learns to fight, Familial bonding, Gen, Learning to Fight, Sibling Relationship, Training, bc honestly he needs to, poor kid keeps on getting kidnapped all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: Kokodo has both a gift and a lesson for Dororo. A very valuable and important one.





	Strike Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my bud 🐝lix yeet on our Dororo Discord server for giving me tips on how to use a knife, you’re the best!

Ever since they had walked into the village, for once not in danger of demons, Kokodo had been acting rather secretive, Dororo noticed. She had slipped away while they were at the market, and when she met back up with them, she had a small dark blue cloth bundle tied to her waist. Yet she refused to acknowledge the purchase she had made. Many times Dororo had tried to nab the bundle to inspect it, but every time Kokodo had simply pushed his hand away. 

It was utterly infuriating to the little thief, especially since Kokodo kept on with this knowing twinkle in her eye as she foiled every attempt.

And now, as he watched her whisper something into Hyakkimaru’s ear during supper, all while LOOKING at him, Dororo felt his patience reach his limit. It felt as though he was being looked down on, like he was nothing more then a little kid. 

Kokodo would constantly hold him back from assisting his older brother when they encountered demons, he wanted to scream! He had been fine before she came along! He always ended up okay, he didn’t need to be babied! He and Hyakkimaru were a team! They worked together! But now…

Now Kokodo would take Hyakkimaru aside and whisper conversations to him, just like now. 

“Dororo, I have something to show you after dinner.” Kokodo said, breaking the boys train of thought. While he may be annoyed by her at the moment, Kokodo had proven to be a knowledgeable person, Er, Demon. And he found that he enjoyed her random lessons, even when they involved reading and writing.

Buuuut, Dororo was also still a child, and a bit of a brat.

“Are you gonna show me what it is you got today?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

The demon in human form nodded. “I’m glad you’re so curious about it.” She told him. “Now hurry up and finish your meal so I can show you.”

———

As they stepped outside into a clearing, Dororo noticed a white training dummy wrapped around a tree, and immediately he recognized that the material is was made out of was Kokodo’s own deadly silk. He had seen her use it a few times, and it was honestly disturbing how easily a single thread cut through even the toughest and thickest of materials.

Suddenly the blue cloth bundle was in his face, Kokodo holding it out to him. “Apologies for making you wait, but here is your gift!” She smiled.

Dororo took it carefully, a gift? For him? He couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten such a thing. 

The boy looked up at the demon with wide eyes, “What is it?” He asked.

“Open it, carefully, and find out.” She replied.

Dororo did as instructed, unwrapping the cloth to reveal a dagger. A extremely well made one at that, recently sharpened and new. He stared at it.

“I may have bought a cheaper knife and then swapped it when the salesman wasn’t looking.” Kokodo admitted, which earned her some respect from the boy.

“This is for me? I can keep it? Why?” Dororo questioned.

“Yes, this dagger is all yours Dororo. And I’ve given it to you because I feel you will be more comfortable wielding it compared to a sword.” Kokodo explained, and as she did so she guided Dororo’s hands to hold the dagger properly. “Now, remember to be careful with this, never point it at anything if you don’t intend to use it.”

Dororo simply nodded, still shocked at being given a weapon.

“You need to learn how to properly defend yourself from both demons and humans, Hyakkimaru and I won’t always be here to protect you and if you want to help him on his quest, you must know how to fight.” She explained. “Do you understand?”

“Ah-yes, I do.” The boy said, a pleasant feeling bubbling up in his chest. He was going to learn how to fight! Kokodo wasn’t looking down on him, in fact she thought highly of him enough to give him a weapon.

“Good, now.” Kokodo began her lesson. “When using a dagger you have to remember that it lacks length, and unlike a sword it can be easily knocked out of your hand and you can’t block an attack with it. You have to be patient, look for openings then attack, and then get out of your opponents hit range quickly.” As she said this, she used one hand to puppet the silk dummy up to a standing position in the middle of the clearing. “Aim for weak spots, such as the throat, eyes, and groin. The knees are also a good spot to aim for.” 

Kokodo stepped away from Dororo, moving off the the side, still controlling the puppet with her silk threads. “I want you to practice fighting with this dummy, don’t worry about hurting yourself, the silk will only become sharp when I wish it to. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Dororo replied simply, still getting used to the feel of his hand around the daggers hilt.

“Good, now… begin!” With that Dororo charged at the dummy, dagger ready, and the dummy began to move as well. Not in an offensive maneuver but rather a defensive one. Dororo only had a little trouble hitting a moving target, and sank the blade into the dummy’s shoulder blade, however when he began to pull away, he found the dagger was stuck inside. The dummy kicked him in the stomach, sending him skidding to the ground.

“Ugh… What the heck Kokodo?!” Dororo whined as he got up.

“You did well for a beginner, aiming for the shoulder blade was a good move, but you put too much force into the attack. Because of that the blade sunk too deep for you to quickly pull it out. Stabbing is just like walking Dororo, you need to control the force you put in.” The demon explained as she removed the dagger from the dummy and threw it next to Dororo. “Get up and try again.” She ordered.

Dororo was up in a flash, his recovery time was quick, Kokodo noted…

———

By the time Kokodo ended the lesson, Dororo found himself gasping for air whilst flat on his back, exghusted and sore. He had managed to get quite a few hits in, and while he was still having trouble with bringing the dagger out when he dodged an attack, he had quickly learnt to simply leave the dagger in favour of escaping, and then retrieving it at the next opening.

“That was excellent work Dororo.” Kokodo complimented as she bundled the dagger up and picked Dororo up to place him on her back. 

“Really?” The boy asked hazily, leaning against the demon. 

“Yes, keep it up and you’ll master the craft within months!” She replied as she walked them both home. “I’m proud of you, and Hyakkimaru will be as well!”

Dororo smiled despite the pain, ‘Proud?’ He thought to himself, ‘Big bro will be proud of me?’ He felt warmth in his chest, just the thought of praise had him feeling unbelievably happy. “I’ll bet he’ll be jealous too…” he said, to which Kokodo made a noise of agreement.

“Oh yes,” she said. “VERY jealous.”

By the time they arrived home, Dororo had fallen asleep. And as Hyakkimaru settled to sleep, Dororo in the middle of him and Kokodo, he could not wipe his newly gained smile off his face as he looked at the boy.


End file.
